A liquid crystal display device equipped with a capacitance-type touch panel is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-27622. In this liquid crystal display device, a touch sensor body and a liquid crystal display body are manufactured separately and then assembled into a laminated structure.